Reality
by Erune
Summary: Sasuke, kuharap kamu tidak mati...


**genre:** angst/tragedy *menurut saya, ga cocok bilang aja ;)*

**warning: **AU, OOC kali, _cetak_ _miring_ = flashback

**disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

**My Beloved Husband**

**

* * *

**

"Halo, apa benar saya sedang bicara dengan Nyonya Sakura?"

"Iya. Ini Sakura. Ada apa ya, Mas?"

"Suami anda sekarat, Nyonya."

"Ti...tidak mung...kin."

Tanganku lemas. Gagang telepon yang kugenggam terjatuh ke lantai. Mulutku sedikit tertarik ke bagian pipi atasku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan paha dan lututku mati rasa. Telapak kakiku tak mampu menyangga beban tubuhku. Aku terjatuh. Duduk bersimpuh di lantai rumahku. Mataku terbuka lebar. Tak ada aliran sungai yang tertoreh di pipiku, karena aku tak percaya. Suami tercintaku, Sasuke. Sekarat.

-

"_Diamlah! Aku sedang tak mau bicara padamu!" bentaknya padaku. Sasuke jarang marah. Sekalinya marah, Sasuke sangat mengerikan. Seperti saat ini._

"_Aku kan bertanya secara baik-baik, Sasuke," belaku._

"_Baik-baik?! Sudah jelas kau mengintimidasiku!" bentaknya lagi._

"_Aku hanya bertanya karena aku cinta padamu, Sasuke," ucapku._

"_Kau ragu padaku, Sakura? Kau sudah jelas tahu siapa pemilik cap di kemejaku ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kemeja putihnya yang terletak di atas kasur._

"_Apa?" kataku tak mengerti._

"_Ini cap bibirmu yang kau torehkan saat kau mencium leherku!" bentaknya. "Hhh. Kau terlalu pencemburu, Sakura," desah Sasuke._

"_A-apa?" kataku tak percaya. Aku yakin itu bukan jenis lipstik yang sering kupakai, warnanya beda. "Sa-Sasuke!" kataku. Sayangnya... Sasuke pergi keluar rumah kami dengan raut wajah mengerikan. Aku tahu, aku terlalu cemburu. Tapi... Siapa wanita yang tak berubah mencadi pencemburu sejati bila tahu kalau suaminya yang tampan rupawan menjadi pujaan para wanita di kantornya?_

-

Teringat olehku kejadian malam kemarin, saat Sasuke pulang tengah malam dengan alasan kerja lembur. Suami tercintaku itu langsung menanggalkan bajunya di atas kasur cinta kami dan mandi. Saat aku akan membereskan bajunya, kulihat bercak bibir wanita di kerah kemejanya. Setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, terjadilah insiden itu. Dia marah. Dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di rumah yang pernah kami bangun dengan rasa cinta. Mau pergi kemana dia tengah malam begini dengan hanya memakai baju mandinya?

"Nyonya Sakura? Nyonya?" panggil orang yang mengabariku berita buruk itu.

Kuambil kembali gagang telepon yang terletak di lantai. "Ah. Ah, iya," ujarku terbata-bata.

"Oh. Syukurlah anda masih sadar. Saya kira anda sudah pingsan karena mendengar berita buruk tentang suami anda," ujar orang yang meneleponku. Dia berharap aku pingsan? Jahat sekali. Tapi, aku bersabar. Tak penting mengomel padanya. Aku lebih ingin tahu keadaan suamiku.

"M-mas?" tanyaku, masih terbata-bata, "Bisa ceritakan lebih jelas tentang hal buruk yang menimpa suami saya?"

"Suami anda termasuk salah satu korban rubuhnya salah satu gudang Konoha Corporation yang terjadi pada jam sebelas pagi tadi, Nyonya," ujarnya.

Dengan panik, kucari remot kontrol televisi yang terletak tak jauh dari telepon rumahku. Kuhidupkan televisi dan kutemukan acara breaking news di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta.

'Terjadi kecelakaan di gudang Konoha Corporation. Sampai saat ini tidak ditemukan korban jiwa. Tapi ditemukan sesuatu yang kondisinya amat sangat mengenaskan dan sekarat, sehingga sulit mengidentifikasinya,' suara pembawa acara breaking news terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku tak tahan mendengar berita selanjutnya. Kumatikan televisiku. Aku takut jika pembawa acara tersebut menyebut nama suamiku tercinta.

"Ma-maaf. Bisa ceritakan bagaimana kondisi suami saya saat ini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Keadaan suami anda parah sekali. Sangat mengenaskan. Banyak bagian tubuhnya yang remuk akibat tertindih beban berat. Wajahnya pun mungkin sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Hanya KTP di dompetnyalah yang membuktikan identitasnya.

Gagang teleponku tidak kujatuhkan kembali. Kugenggam erat-erat gagang telepon tersebut. Ujung bibirku tertarik kencang. Gigi atas dan bawahku beradu. Kukira akulah wanita paling tegar sedunia, tapi, musim hujanku akhirnya tiba juga. Danau air mataku meluap. Membuat anak sungai di pipiku.

-

"_Sasuke! Kau pulang!" pekikku senang saat membuka pintu rumahku yang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar._

"_Hn," desahnya. Desahan kesal. Dia langsung berjalan masuk ke rumah kami dan menuju ke kamar utama tempat kami membangun cinta._

"_Kau memaafkanku, Sasuke?" kataku sambil berjalan mengimbanginya di sisinya._

"_Kau bermimpi," katanya kejam, "Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan keperluan untuk pergi ke kantor."_

_Aku terdiam. Tak tahu mau bicara apa. Tak lagi berjalan di sisinya. Aku wanita yang tegar. Takkan menangis dikarenakan hal yang seperti ini. Sasuke bisa membenciku._

'_Blakk!'_

_Aku sedikit kaget karena pintu rumah kami terbanting keras. Dia, suamiku, Sasuke, pergi meninggalkanku lagi._

-

Teringat olehku kejadian pagi tadi. Saat Sasuke pulang ke rumah kami dengan baju mandi yang compang-camping dan bau alkohol. Dia segera pergi setelah menyiapkan keperluan kantornya dan tak mempedulikanku yang telah semalaman menunggunya. Apalagi menyantap sarapan yang telah kubuatkan olehnya. Yah, walaupun dia pulang saat matahari belum muncul, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Karena kutahu, dia belum makan sejak pulang kerja.

"Nyonya Sakura? Anda masih di sana?" tanya si penelepon.

"I-iya," aku menjawab dengan isak tangis. Selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah rintihan dan tangisan.

"Nyonya Sakura, ada kabar terbaru yang kami dapatkan," ujar si penelepon, "Sasuke, suami anda, telah..."

"Jangan katakan! Jangan katakan hal itu padaku! Jangan bilang bahwa suamiku telah meninggal!" pekikku memutuskan kalimatnya. Luapan danau air mataku semakin menjadi-jadi. Sungai kecil yang tadi merembes di sebagian kecil pipiku meluap. Sekarang aliran airnya merembes ke seluruh pipiku.

"Tenang, Nyonya. Tenang!" ujarnya, "Suami anda tidak meninggal, hanya sedang mengalami sakaratul maut."

Sa-sakaratul maut? Saat-saat kritis menyambut kematian? Sa-Sasuke... Suamiku... Cintaku...

-

"_Halo, Konoha Corporation?" tanyaku di telepon._

"_Iya, ini Konoha Corporation. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suara di ujung telepon. Resepsionis._

"_Bisa tolong sambungkan dengan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku._

"_Maaf. Dari siapa ya, Bu?" tanyanya kembali._

"_Dari Uchiha Sakura, istrinya," ujarku._

"_Sebentar, saya hubungkan dulu," ujarnya._

_Kuharap Sasuke mau menjawab teleponku. Handphonenya dia matikan._

"_Oh. Maaf, Nyonya. Saat ini Tuan Uchiha tidak ingin diganggu. Beliau juga tidak mau menerima pesan," ujarnya. _

_Aku syok. Sebegitu marahkah Sasuke atas kecemburuanku yang berlebihan?_

"_Oh, terima kasih ya, Mbak," ujarku dan segera kututup teleponku._

-

Teringat olehku kejadian pagi tadi, jam sembilan pagi. Saat aku berniat untuk meminta maaf padanya.  
Sa-Sasuke. Mengapa kau pergi?! Mengapa kau pergi sebelum aku meminta maaf padamu?! Mengapa kau pergi sebelum aku bisa memberimu keturunan?! Mengapa kau pergi, Sasuke?! Ah! Aku harus mencoba untuk tenang! Aku tak boleh terlarut dalam perasaanku.

"Dimana suami saya dirawat?" tanyaku tergesa-gesa pada penelepon itu. Aku berniat pergi melihat kondisi Sasuke. Aku akan meminta maaf. Aku tahu aku tak punya kemampuan menyetir apapun untuk menuju ke tempat Sasuke dan tak cukup waktu untuk menunggu bus. Tapi aku akan sprint ke tempat Sasuke. "Cepat katakan dimana suami saya dirawat!" bentakku.

"Tuan Mochiha Sasuke dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha," ujarnya.

"Tunggu. Mo-Mochiha Sasuke? Ma-maksud anda Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku. Dia salah sebut atau aku yang salah dengar?

"Tidak. Tuan MO-CHI-HA Sasuke. Anda istrinya, MO-CHI-HA Sakura, kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Saya Uchiha Sakura dan suami saya Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku.

"Pasti anda bohong. Saya sudah mengecek bahwa ini kediaman keluarga Mochiha," penelepon itu memastikan dengan nada yang menjijikan.

"Saya bersumpah atas nama suami saya bahwa ini kediaman keluarga Uchiha!" kataku. Tak terasa aku mengatakannya sambil bangkit dari dudukku. Aliran sungai di pipiku kembali tenang karena perdebatan ini.

"MO-CHI-HA!" si penelepon masih melawan.

"U-CHI-HA! U U CU CE HA A I HA!" ujarku terbawa emosi.

Aku dan penelepon itu terus bertengkar. Tak ada satupun yang mengalah.

"Ups, berarti saya salah sambung," kata suara di ujung telepon.

"A-APA?! Apa maksudmu? Hei! Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku emosi. Sambungan komunikasi si penelepon itu tidak terputus. Jadi, aku terus mengomel-ngomel karena tahu bahwa dia pasti mendengarku.

"Selamat, Sakura!" suara seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Aku memang tidak mengunci pintu depanku, takut-takut Sasuke akan datang dan dia akan kesal kalau aku lama membukakan pintu untuknya. "Anda telah masuk di... UPS!" kata seseorang itu yang setelah kulihat berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan berambut pirang jabrik. Dia meletakkan kelima jarinya di bawah bibirnya yang sudah dimonyongkannya dan membulatkan mata biru langitnya, "TIP-PU!" Di samping laki-laki itu, terdapat seorang pria yang telah kukenal selama bertahun-tahun. Pria dengan rambut tajamnya yang berwarna biru.

Mataku membelalak seakan aku adalah pembunuh berdarah panas.

"SHANNARO!!!"

**-THE END-

* * *

**

**memperjelas**:

- Salah satu gudang Konoha Corporation memang rubuh, tapi tidak ada manusia di dalamnya. Jadi, '_sesuatu yang kondisinya amat sangat mengenaskan dan sekarat, sehingga sulit mengidentifikasinya', _adalah boneka bentuk manusia yang hancur dan terciprat oleh darah tikus sehingga terlihat seperti manusia.  
- Sasuke telah mengubungi pihak 'Ups! Tip-pu' untuk mengerjai Sakura yang cemburuan

**lanjutan disclaimer ... (titik-titik) diatas**:

... dan Ups! Salah produksi Startainment *betul ga sih? kalo salah, maaf. Yang ada di Trans7 itulah*

Hm? Gaje? Saya emang gaje -_- Hahaha! Gomen, gomen... ~_~  
Review nggak? Perut saya sakit tengkurep terus *?*


End file.
